Fracturing (“frac”) operations for stimulating oil and gas wells to increase production are known in the art. However, the prior art has not recognized that a single, combined trailer system can be provided with all of the equipment and accessories for mixing and pumping fracturing fluid.
Typically three tractor trailer assemblies, for mixing and pumping, are brought to a well to be fractured: one having a data cabin; one having a fluid pumping system; and the other having a blending system.
The above described “multiple” trailer setup has numerous disadvantages. Most obviously, the cost of operating the three separate rigs is high because of personnel, fuel and equipment requirements.
The multiple trailer setup also has an adverse environmental impact due to pollution and surface damage caused by the trailers. Environmentalists and government agencies are increasingly demanding that attention be paid to reducing the footprint of oil and gas field activities.
There are also problems inherent in connecting components from different trailers, by both low and high pressure piping to the well and other components. Assembly and disassembly of multiple connections after every job increases the chances of a problem occurring, which could pose a safety hazard.